


Don't forget

by Skchorpion



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Tesseract, compelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frosthawk: Katherine x Stefan edition (the Vampire Diaries)</p><p> </p><p>Hawkeye thinks Loki compelled his feelings and wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget

The world is darker now.

Natasha told me it’s probably because of the blue light that changed my eyes. She doesn’t know though. I told her I don’t really remember anything, but I’m still not sure why I lied. Maybe it’s just easier that way.

I just want to find Loki.

And I’m the only one who knows, where he’s going to be. I guess that’s why I didn’t tell the others about the Stark Tower.

———————————————————————

“Loki.”

“Agent Barton. I see you have lost the power of Tesseract from your mind.” He clinched a bit, looking somewhat disturbed by the fact.

“From the minute I woke up I knew there would be an arrow in my collection with your name on it. So I came here to get you before the others will.”

Loki still didn’t say anything and I was already getting angry.

“Why did you do it? Why did you compell me? Not just to do your dirty work, but also…” I couldn’t finish the sentence, but I knew he understood what I meant.

Loki looked away and stayed silent.

“WHY? TELL ME!” I finally shouted, hoping he won’t hear the shaking in my voice.

“I only took away your fear and anger. You wanted it. Somewhere inside you still know that, too.” Loki finally looked at me.

I turned my back at him and walked away from him.

“Liar.”

I wasn’t even sure if he heard me.

———————————————————————

“No!”

“Why not? It’s a great plan. A distraction and an easy way of getting me inside the ship so I can manipulate the ‘Avengers’.”  
“…But you might get hurt and I can’t be there to help you.”

Loki’s face softened.  
“I won’t get hurt, I promise. I can protect myself, Hawk.”

Then something changed in his eyes and Loki whispered “But when the time comes, you won’t even care…”

———————————————————————————

“I didn’t compell your feelings, Hawk.” I heard him say.

I wanted to answer, but the words got stuck in my throat. I heard my bow falling to the ground as Loki walked towards me. I didn’t understand and I didn’t want to understand, either.

Loki placed the Tesseract between my hands.

“Goodbye, Hawk.”

That moment I felt something in me broke.

“Wait-“  
“Shh…”

I closed my eyes when he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

When I dared to open my eyes again, he was gone.

Only things left of him were the glowing Tesseract in my hands and a quiet whisper curling around me.

 

 

Just don’t forget.


End file.
